Misunderstandings
by Tezbert
Summary: When you find the person you love with someone else, what do you do to help the heart ache? Crappy summary that might have nothing to do with it. D: R&R Please!


**Misunderstandings**

**Canada's POV**

"I don't think he would ever notice me. I have always been overlooked and confused for my older brother. I tend to get into trouble because I look so much like him. That or I am completely ignored. There have been times where it's been troublesome for me. Like when Russia sat on me during our first day of class, or like when Cuba beat up on me because of something Alfred had done. It just really doesn't seem fair."

I looked down at the fluffy white head of my bear, who sat very still as it stared ahead. I had no one else to talk to, so when I felt lonely I would come here, to the rooftop of the school, to tell him about my problems. Even if he was one of the ones who would forget about me, having him sit there while I poured out my troubles to him was comforting. I inhaled deeply and let out a loud sigh. Kumijiro looked up at me with his round dark eyes. We stared at each other for a moment.

"Who," he asked.

I frowned, "I'm Canada." He continued to look at me questioningly, so I simply gave up. I hugged him up to me in an embrace that would seem childlike to anyone who was watching me.

"Someone like him," I spoke to myself. "Would never love a nobody like me." I stood up and dusted myself off. I was sure the lunch break would be over soon. I walked to the door and headed to class.

**France's POV**

I wasn't expecting to find myself hiding behind a cooler from whoever had walked onto the rooftop. I had come out for a smoke only to find myself in this situation. I wasn't sure who it was at first. Whoever it was had been very quiet for the longest of time. I had begun to wonder if whoever it was had just peeked out from the door and left. After minutes of waiting, I had finally decided to peek and have a look to see if anyone was actually there, but soon heard a small voice begin to speak.

I wasn't sure if they were speaking to someone else or if they were talking to themselves. I strained myself to hear the voice of the person who was there. They spoke so low it was impossible for me to hear them without effort. When I finally did hear them, I realized exactly who it was. It was the Canadian boy in my math class. His name was Matthew Williams. He was a quiet boy who always went unnoticed. People around him had a hard time remembering who he was, especially since he looked so much like his much more popular brother, Alfred Jones.

I have always liked beautiful things and beautiful people. It was something I was naturally attracted to, and Matthew was beautiful. I have always thought him to be adorable. I would sometimes catch him looking at me during class. Every time I would look in his direction he would look away, staring at his desk with his cheeks reddened. Hiding his face in the fur of the bear he always carried around.

He always carried his white bear with him. I had caught him talking to it a few times. Much to his embarrassment. He would sometimes get teased over it, and his brother would be his main tormentor. Very often he would take the spotlight from Matthew. Sometimes I would try and give him a break by saving him from his tormentors. He would blush and thank me before he would run away, taking the opportunity for me to talk to him. Over the past few weeks I had become infatuated with him. This emotion was beginning to grow into something a bit more real. I had been trying to find a moment to talk to him and tell him, but he seemed to easily avoid me when I most wanted to speak to him.

I tried not to listen to what he was talking about. I didn't want to invade his space, especially when he didn't realize I was sitting there. I was sure it would greatly embarrass him. I began to occupy myself with counting small pebbles that where dried into the cement of the roof I sat upon. It was a boring ordeal. It didn't catch my attention at the very least. More and more, I was beginning to become tempted to just stand and mention I was here, but something caught my attention first.

"Like him…," I couldn't quite catch everything he was saying. "…ever love a nobody like me."

I heard the sound of movement, and I assumed it meant he was standing up. All the while I kept wondering what he had been talking about. He had mentioned, from what I heard, that he wasn't sure someone liked him. I began to wonder who he was talking about. I heard steps beginning to fade before I heard the door to the roof open. I waited for it to close before I peeked around the corner to make sure he was gone. I stood and looked towards the door. Who was he talking about? Was he in love with someone else?

**Canada's POV**

I was worried. Kumojiro had gone missing. I had woken up this morning to realize he wasn't lying next to me. I had searched the whole house, but had not turned up with anything. I had gone to school worried, hoping nothing bad had happened to him. My concern was not made better when I got to class. As soon as I walked in I found myself bombarded by a noisy Alfred.

"Oi," he said. "Where is your baby today Mattie? Did he finally get tired of you and run away?"

"N-," I tried to protest but I was only interrupted.

"Hoho," A boy named Gilbert laughed. "I bet he went to live with someone a bit more awesome. Of course, not someone more awesome than me." He was immediately smacked in the face by a frying pan.

"Don't go talking like your all that," A girl named Elizaveta scolded at him.

"Violent woman, "Gilbert yelled at her. "Stay out of our manly business." He was yet again smacked with the frying pan.

"Its ok," she said to me. "Gilbert is just a self observed jerk."

"Hey," Alfred protested. "I am way cooler than he is."

I began to withdraw into myself as everyone in the class began to pay close attention to my every action. Alfred must have noticed this because he began to tease me once more.

"Oi, are you going to cry," he asked.

The class began to laugh at me making me feel embarrassed. Alfred was always doing things like this to me. It was bad enough that everyone ignored me, but having them notice me long enough to laugh made me wish they would just go back to forgetting I was there at all. I pouted and left the room, only to hear more laughter from the room as he cracked another joke.

I was running for the roof, but in my embarrassment I had paid little attention to where I was going and had run into a tall blond haired boy with who glared at me from behind square glasses. So I ended up running in the opposite direction.

"Are you okay Su-san," I heard the boy that had been standing next to him ask as I ran as fast as I could.

By the time I noticed I was already half way to the music room. I stopped myself and sighed. Sometimes I hated being myself. I looked around at my surroundings. The hallway was empty here. I had walked out of the room a few minutes before class was due to start, so everyone was in their classes by now. The music room usually was empty around this time of day. Class wasn't scheduled until after first period. I had that class as well.

I didn't usually skip class, but I really didn't want to go back knowing that I would continue to be teased by Alfred, so I decided that this once I would wait out the class period here. I was nervous. It was my first time ditching class, so I wasn't sure in how much trouble I would be in if I was caught. I peeked in the small rectangular window quickly just to make sure no one was in there before I opened the door. What I saw next broke my heart.

I hadn't seen them at first because they were standing in a blind spot of the small window of the classroom door. When I opened the door I had looked towards my right, but once I turned left, I saw them. Standing with his back to the wall, as another student pinned his wrists above him was Arthur Kirkland. The top student in my English class, and president of the student body council. He was being pinned to the wall by Francis. The boy I had hopped would someday notice me. He was pinning another boy against a wall, invading his personal space. I felt my face redden as my chest began to hurt. They both looked at me in surprise as I stood there motionless. Francis let go of Arthur's wrists and turned towards me.

"This is," he began to say.

I didn't give him a chance to explain. I turned around and ran out of the room as fast as I could. The man I loved was in love with someone else. Someone more beautiful, more talented and far more popular than me. I was so heart broken. I didn't care where I ended up then; I just wanted to run as far away from there as I could.

**Francis' POV**

"Nice going you git," Arthur spat at me. "Now he's going to think I'm a homosexual."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You are a homosexual," I commented thinking about his relationship with Alfred.

He made a defensive face, "Fine, then I won't help you."

"Forgive me monsieur," I apologized half heartedly. I was staring to the door.

"Are you not going after him," he commented as he crossed his arms. "I would think you wouldn't want him thinking you are in love with another man."

I stood there as I contemplated going after Matthew. What held me back was the fact that I wouldn't know what to say to him. I was pinning this guy against the wall because I wanted to ask him the best way to tell you I love you. That didn't sound like the best way to comfort someone who had just seen two men invading each other's space. I wasn't even sure if he liked me that way. All I knew was that he was in love with someone, but he hadn't mentioned who.

"He seemed heart broken," Arthur pointed out. "Maybe he does like you."

I looked at him as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"What makes you think that monsieur," I asked casually.

"Wake up you bloody idiot," he insulted me. "The expression he made said it all. I've seen that face before."

"Oui," I asked curiously. "On who?"

His cheeks began to get red as he began to try and change the subject.

"So what are you going to do," he asked.

"What do you suggest," I asked back.

He began to think for a moment before he grinned almost deviously. I began to get worried. Arthur had always prided himself in being a gentleman, but I knew very well that he could be a devious pervert when he wanted to. It had been the topic of debate between us more than once.

"I hope you are fond of bear suits," he said with a smug look on his face.

My mouth hung open.

*******

I wasn't sure how this had happened. One minute I was trying to find a way to confess my love to a cute blond boy, and the next I was standing on the roof top of our school wearing a bear costume. I wasn't sure how I had been convinced by Arthur to get into this outfit, but I was beginning to get second thoughts about staying in it. I thought back to what he had said.

"_You know how his bear has gone missing right," he asked. "I overheard him talking to himself about it while he was walking to class this morning." _

"_What does that have to do with anything," I asked. _

"_You need to dress as his bear and get him to tell you how he feels about you," he said. "Once he has told you, you can be sure what you are getting into and tell him your feelings."_

"_How exactly," I asked skeptically. "Is he going to believe that his small bear turned into a life size one?"_

_He pulled out a wand and smirked. He twirled it in his hand and stopped it pointing towards me. I stared at him with a raised eyebrow._

"_How is a toy wand suppose to help us," I asked. _

"_It's not a toy you arse," He spat at me. "Not many people know this, but I am capable of using magic." He seemed proud of himself as he began gloating about his magical powers. I just stared at him like he was an idiot._

"_How is this suppose to help us then," I asked. "Assuming you can use magic." I snickered a bit. _

_He scoffed, "One thing I know for sure is that Matthew will believe things people tell him. He is quite gullible. Even if you don't believe in magic, he will. I will simply tell him that I accidently made his bear big."_

_I looked at him flabbergasted. This Brit had some odd ideas. _

"_Why don't you just turn me into his bear then," I asked, although not too fond of being turned into anything outside my own species. I would be cute though, and Matthew would hug me. I began to wonder what it would feel like._

"_Seeing you dress in a bear suit is much more fun," he responded. _

So now I stood here in a bear suit waiting for a boy who might not show up. I sighed to myself. This was really embarrassing. The more I waited the more I was changing my mind about staying here. Not to mention the fact that I was wearing a poorly ventilated bear outfit on a hot summer day. I could feel my sweat running down my skin making itchy spots all over. I began trying to scratch them becoming more and more irritated with the whole idea. I turned to the door finally deciding to leave, but I wasn't able to take more than a few steps towards the door when it opened.

I stood completely still as Matthew stepped out onto the roof top. He looked just as surprised as I was. He had frozen mid step as he held the door open. I was afraid of what he might be thinking as we stood silently staring at each other. The long moment it took for either of us to say anything was long and agonizing.

"Kumojiro," he asked.

I hesitated on talking because I wasn't sure of what to say.

"Who," I asked.

"I-I'm Canada," he responded. He ran to me and hugged me. "When Arthur told me he had made you bigger I wasn't sure if to believe him, but yet here you are."

I began to feel flustered as I thought about the fact that he was holding me in his arms. It was impossible to feel his soft skin through the material of the bear costume, but I settled for being this close to him. It was much nicer than I had expected and suddenly wearing this hot bear suit wasn't so bad. Arthur had done some good.

"The most terrible thing happened today," he suddenly said stepping back from me.

I just stood there wishing he had hugged me longer. I still didn't want to speak knowing he would recognize my voice if I did. I patted his shoulder and walked over to the fence and sat signaling for him to do the same. Although, sitting proved difficult in this bear suit. I wondered how I was going to be able to stand later. I didn't allow myself to think too much about it.

He smiled and walked over to me, only to trip on his own two feet falling flat on his face. I tried to hold in a laugh as I though of how cutely clumsy he was. He pulled himself up with a red spot on his forehead and tears welling up in his eyes. He crawled over to sit next to me and wiped at his tears. He rubbed his forehead before leaning on my shoulder.

"My day has been terrible," he pouted. There was a long pause that began itching at me. I wanted to say something, but I held myself from saying anything that might ruin our moment.

"I saw something terrible today," he finally spoke.

I watched his expression closely. I was sure he was talking about walking in on me and Arthur. I wondered what he meant about it being terrible. Did he mean it was terrible that he saw two men so close to each other, or did he mean it was terrible because he liked him? Then I began wondering if maybe the person he liked was Arthur. What if he was heart broken because he had been invading the space of the person he loved? Maybe _he_ had gotten it all wrong.

"I think he hates me," he spoke, a sob beginning to form in his throat. He sniffed. "I think Francis hates me." I perked up at the sound of my name.

"I saw him today with Arthur," he began to explain. "They were in the music room. I think maybe he likes him. They were really close to each other, and it wasn't even Arthur who was close to him. It was Francis who was close to Arthur."

I frowned. So that is what he had thought. Matthew had taken it the wrong way, but in the complete opposite way than I had thought. He had misunderstood what I was doing. Of course, who wouldn't have? I began to mentally kick myself for it, but there had been no other way to keep Arthur from leaving. He had not been very encouraged to help me.

"I don't even think he likes me," he said desperately trying to wipe away tears. "Let alone love." His sobs turned to cries.

"I do love you," I said in a low voice.

I removed the bear head from mine and set it on my lap. My hair was sticking to me in funny ways, but I didn't care. Matthew saw the head on my lap and jumped surprise and fear on his face. He looked up at me and it turned to shock. He covered his mouth with his hands scooting away from me. I looked back at him trying to keep my face from turning into an expression that might make him think I was upset.

"F-Francis," he stuttered.

Somehow his expression had said it all. I knew exactly what he was about to do before he did it. I began trying to get up as he stood and began to try and make his escape. I cursed as I tripped trying to gain my balance as I went after him. I tripped forward knocking him down with me leaving me on top of a very distressed Matthew who looked like he wanted to dig a hole and hide in it.

"I-I'm sorry," he began to apologize frantically. "I just meant-"

"Matthew," I interrupted him.

He stared at me intimidated as I stared back at him with a serious expression on my face. I wasn't sure what to say in order to help him understand that I wasn't upset at him. So I skipped the speech and moved my lips to his forehead. I heard him take a deep breath and hold it. I could feel him shivering under me, and his forehead felt like it was getting warmer as my lips rested on his soft skin. I pulled away a bit to look at his face and felt his warm breath against my face as he let out the breath he had been holding. He had gone completely quiet and now the look of his face was unreadable.

"I don't hate you," I said. "What you saw earlier, was a misunderstanding."

**Canada's POV**

First of all he was heavy. The fake Kumojiro suit he was wearing added to his weight. Francis was well built, which I was sure made him heavy. The suit only made his weight almost unbearable. I was having difficulty breathing, although being in this position with him could be a big contributor to my lack of easy breath. Second, I was slightly relieved. So I had misunderstood what had happened earlier. Not only that, but he had told me he didn't hate me. This made me happy.

Lastly, he had kissed me. This part had been both happy and surprising at the same. Not to mention the fact that it changed my entire perspective on just how much he didn't hate me. I was afraid to jump to conclusions though. I waited for him to confirm what I was hoping he would.

When he pulled back I could see a smile on his face. He was very handsome. His hair was stuck to his face with sweat. I imagined wearing that suit in this heat could not have been pleasant. Which made me all the more happy that he had done it just to talk to me. I watched a small bead of sweat run down his temple and felt it drip onto my cheek.

"Ah," he looked apologetic.

"I-its ok," I assured.

I wiggled my arm from under him and he began to sit up as best he could to allow me. I sat up on my knees and wiped my cheek with one hand and some stray tears with the other. He made a funny expression at me before I saw him move forward and catch my lips in his. They were very soft and warm. The first few moments I just took in the feeling of his lips moving against mine softly, but soon moving more quickly as if they were in a quick tempo dance with mine.

"Waah," I said flustered and blushing a dark shade of red. "Y-you're only suppose to do that with someone you love! You can't possibly feel that way about me!" I supposed I was still very unsure of myself.

"You are very cute," Francis said smiling at me. "And oui, I do love you."

I looked him in the eyes and saw that he was speaking the truth. It took me a few moments to allow myself to accept, that just maybe; this man really did love me. I smiled back letting him know that I accepted his feelings. He began to lean towards me again and I did the same before a thought occurred to me and I made a face of realization.

".......,"this was me.

"Oui," Francis asked.

"If you are not Kumojiro then where is he," I asked.

We both stared at each other before I began to panic.

"Oui,"Francis grinned. "Vous êtes très mignon."

* * *

**Translations**

Vous etes tres mignon-You are very cute.

Oui-Yes

Monsieur-Mister

* * *

**[Author's Notes] Well here it is! Later than I wanted it to be, but here nonetheless. OMG, France why the hell are you so hard to do a POV for? D: I tried my best to make him sweet, but I failed to make him pervy a bit. XD I don't know why but I like sweet France over pervy France. Maybe it's just because I want to go against what everyone else does. :D**

**Anyway, this was the prompt for my friend Alexon. :D I hope you like it and I hope it is fluffy enough for you. I would also like to ask for forgiveness for making the mentions of Francis thinking Matthew likes Arthur. I could not resist the chance. *knowssheisgoingtogetitlater* XD **

**Towards the end I was starting to suffer because I was wondering how I could bring it to a close as cutely as possible. I went for funny instead. I don't know if Matthew being so depressed about the whole situation was angst or at least border line, so I decided to add comic relief.**

**Oh, and I just had to add SuFin in there. Even if it was just for a few seconds. XD I can just imagine poor Matthew looking into Berwald's scary face and going 'eep.' Ah, Canada is cute. Sorry I made Alfred a jerk. D: I fear I might have over done it, but it was necessary for this one. XD At least someone smacked Gilbert. Take that Gilbo! :D I still hold a grudge because you try to take everyone from each other. I drew the line at Chibitalia. Even if it was cute. Ill make you suffer more before I forgive you. :p**

**Anyway, hope you all like. Reviews are most appreciated. :D**

**Ciao!**


End file.
